<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book Commentary: A Great and Terrible Beauty by mlmcg12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969779">Book Commentary: A Great and Terrible Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12'>mlmcg12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book Blog Transcripts [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gemma Doyle Trilogy - Libba Bray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book Blog Transcripts [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book Commentary: A Great and Terrible Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>OK, so once again, we’ve got a Classic Lit Excerpt That’s Supposed To Be Foreshadowing. I’m getting “curiosity killed the cat” vibes from this section of “The Lady of Shalott.”</li>
<li>So, we’re starting off on Gemma’s sixteenth birthday… which is June 21st. Because that’s usually the summer solstice (at least where most of the trilogy takes place), it’s been so long since I’ve read this that I can’t remember if that’ll be important or if it’s just throwaway info pretending to be foreshadowing.</li>
<li>Oh, fun. Apparently Gemma’s… kinda being a brat because she’s stuck living in India instead of getting a Season in London. And she hates the weather.</li>
<li>No, but seriously. Gemma’s being a bitch to <em>everyone</em>.</li>
<li>OK, so, apparently Gemma and her mom both have <del>fanfiction-green</del> glass-green eyes. And the mom has this “good luck charm” necklace with an all-seeing eye topping a crescent moon. Because apparently these things Totally Won’t Be Important Later.</li>
<li>Oh, fun. Of course the teenage companion of the dude who “accidentally” ran into the mom is Totally Not The Future Love Interest.</li>
<li>Also, the dude telling the mom that Circe is near and the mom freaking out is totally not foreshadowing, either.</li>
<li>Oh, fun. The mom bribed Gemma with the weird necklace to get her to go away because of the whole weird encounter, and Gemma’s still being a brat and telling the mom that she doesn’t care if she comes home at all. Because seriously, what is foreshadowing?</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>